totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor
Mike, labeled The Joker, is a student in Total Drama College on the Screwdrivers team. Biography Mike doesn't like taking anything seriously, and loves making jokes about anything and everything. Mike has a vast knowledge of the media since he spends all his spare time reading comics, watching films and playing video games. What Mike has in media smarts, he lacks in social smarts. He doesn't enjoy taking his sunglasses off as he believes it's his image. Mike is very unathletic and doesn't like physical activities. Total Drama College In Induction Day, Mike says 'hi' to Rosie, but she doesn't trust him because she thinks that guys with sunglasses are shady. He asks her if that's some sort of joke and she tells him that his face is a joke, which irritates him further. When Chris says that there are no more contestants left, Mike replies that there were a couple of guys behind him in the bus. When Chris mentions the dorm rooms, Mike seems irritated. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, after Chris has introduced the challenge, Mody mentions how he doesn't want to go into the forest. To this, Mike asks him if he'd rather be with Dave, and Mody decides to go through the forest. Mike later attempts to join forces with Amy and Crissie, with Crissie exploding at him worrying if he was out to get an edge on them. Amy convinces Crissie to let Mike join them, and they set off in the forest. Mike has trouble keeping up with the girls, to Crissie's annoyance and is carried to the question door by Amy, whilst he complains about the tv series finale of Lost. Mike is then zapped along side his team when Amy answers several questions incorrectly. He is then put onto a team with Mody, Crissie, Dave and Amy. He wonders if his team name means they're supposed to be good at screwing things. He looks to his team mates who look oddly at them. Trivia *Mike's last name is revealed to be Mattucci. *Mike is 19. *Mike is part italian. *Mike was one of the last characters to be revealed, along with Liz and Shane. *Mike is based on the story's co-author, Mike "Tezzle" Mattucci. *Mike's shirt has part of the AC DC logo on it. *Mike is one of three contestants to wear glasses. **Mike however wears his by choice. *Mike is the only contestant to wear sunglasses. *Mike has appeared on two front covers out of a possible three. *Mike was the fifth person to be electrocuted by the balls in the question door. Gallery Mikepjs.png|Mike's sleepwear. Mikeswim.png|Mike's swimwear. MikeLuggage.png|Mike with luggage. TDCModyMike.png|Mike with Mody. Mikecrash.png|Mike looks shocked. Induction Day Gallery tdc9.png|Mike arrives. MikeRosieJoke.png|Mike and Rosie start to insult each other. MikeCrash.png|Mike's reaction to the bus crashing. ind11.png Chris Blinded Us With Science Gallery DaveBurp.png|Mike tells Mody that he could stay with Dave instead of going into the forest. FancyATeam.png|Mike asks Amy and Crissie if they want to form a team. SomePlan.png|Mike tells Crissie that they aren't in teams yet. StickingWithYou.png|Mike tells Amy that he's sticking with them. Forest1.png|Mike gets tired in the forest. NotExactlyInShape.png|Mike admits that he isn't exactly in shape. ProperStimulus.png|Mike tells the girls that with the proper stimulus then he'll get motivated. WeJustMet.png|Mike gets hoisted up by Amy. MikeRants.png|Mike rants in his first confessional. Mikelost.png|Mike and Amy arrive at the Question Door. Crissieglaresmike.png|Mike questions his team name. See Also Category:Males Category:Screwdrivers Category:Contestants Category:Characters